


Nights Like These

by bloodykiss147



Series: Night Series [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodykiss147/pseuds/bloodykiss147
Summary: Arcade and Boone get the suite to themselves





	

"You guys coming?" Courier asked as she sprung into the room wobbling slightly.

 

She was brandishing a large bottle of whiskey, which Arcade noted was nearly empty. From the hallway he could hear Cass and Veronica wooing and yelling excitedly, more than likely as drunk as the dear Courier. Arcade shook his head turning from her and went back to the magazine he was pretending to read. The blonde sighed deeply leaning on the door frame dramatically; then like a switch was flicked she was back standing as straight as her inebriated mind would allow her.    
  


"Fine! Me and the girls will be at Gomorrah. If you care to join later...hookers will be on me, literally!” she giggled. "Have you seen Ed-E? We have an awesome con going and I plan to earn a little cash."

 

"I don't know, last time I checked I wasn't in charge of your stupid robot."    
  


Only on nights like this would Arcade dare insult the courier's best friend and not worry about her getting pissed.    
  


"Whatever I'm leaving...if you need anything talk to Vic" with that she left the room taking a long drink.    
  


Truth is nights like these are the doctor's favorites, he didn't mind the company of the Courier or the others. He just liked it better when they don't stay up all hours of the night drinking, he does join them from time to time for free drinks. A low grunt snapped Arcade from his thoughts. Boone was standing in the doorway with Rex at his heels.    
  


"I'm making dinner tonight, Courier bought Brahmin steaks and we have some mac and cheese" he said.   
  


"Sounds good, anyone else here but us?" Arcade has the magazine back in front of him, but he still sees Boone in the corner of his eye.   
  


Rex barked loudly answering Arcade, Boone gave a quick rough laugh.   
  


"Everyone else is out" Boone left without another word.   
  


Arcade smiled slightly, Boone was not Arcade's usual type but something about him Arcade found attractive. It's the challenge he thinks, Boone is a hard person to get close to. Hell a Deathclaw is probably more approachable than Boone sometimes, Arcade never takes it personally though. Arcade loved nights like these, where he was alone with Boone. It's pretty rare, the suite usually has at least two other in it. Once in awhile if they stay in a town Arcade and Boone would have to share a hotel room, it was the only time they would be alone without Courier or Veronica around. He thought about all the alone time Courier got with Veronica when they went out together alone; well including Ed-E, Courier brought that damn robot with her everywhere. He sighed and got up placing the magazine back in its spot. He could already smell the steaks in the suite; Arcade sat in one of the seats at the large dining table, Rex sat on the floor beside Boone as he cooked. Arcade watched Boone cook almost daydreaming. He wasn't the most handsome man in the world, but Boone had strong features. He would probably look better if he didn't have that constant stern look on his face. Arcade could see his back muscles move as he rolled his head and stretched his shoulders back.   
  


"I think the Courier is going to make that stew recipe she found tomorrow for dinner" Boone said.   
  


Arcade jumped slightly, he probably was looking so hard at Boone he could feel it.   
  


"It sounds good, and with Courier's skill it will probably will be great" Arcade said laughing slightly.   
  


He could hear Boone chuckle slightly too, he could feel his face heat slightly. Maybe all the travelling together has been doing some good. Boone went back to cooking quietly, and Arcade looked away towards the work area that was covered in parts and scrap metals. Courier is going to flip if Raul doesn't clean up Arcade thought, from beside him he heard a bottle clink onto the counter. Arcade turned his attention back to Boone and he noticed the empty beer bottles laying on the counter.   
  


"Been drinking" Arcade stated.   
  


"Few beers"   
  


"A Few?" Arcade asked sarcastically.   
  


Boone just grunted and drank from his beer, Arcade got up and got out a bottle of vodka from the fridge and shot glasses from the cabinet then returning to his seat. Arcade poured two shots and slid on towards the front of the table where Boone was. Boone looked behind him at the glass before turning and taking it, they took the shots at the same time. By the time dinner was done both Arcade and Boone were completely drunk.

 

“You know this is probably the closest thing to a date I've had in... probably forever,” Arcade said.

 

He instantly bit his tongue, cursing how loose lipped alcohol makes him.

 

“Really? I probably should have gotten candles for the table,” Boone said.

 

His deadpan delivery made Arcade burst out laughing, he smiled faintly.

 

“Definitely top ten date regardless,” Arcade said.

 

“Definitely,” Boone purred, Arcade nearly choked on his food.

 

Boone got up from the table, putting his dishes in the sink on the way to the fridge. He pulled out two beers, he handed one to Arcade and sat in the chair next to him.   
  


"Why didn't you go to Gomorrah with them?" Boone asked.   
  


"I'm not a big fan of that place really," Arcade took a sip of his beer. "Also I'm kind of tired of being asked how much."   
  


Boone laughed loudly, it slightly startled Arcade who choked on the sip he was taking. He started laughing too, suddenly Boone went quiet again. He looked at Arcade as he put his beer on the table. Once Arcade noticed Boone's silence he looked at him. Arcade couldn't read what Boone was thinking, he looked like he was thinking about something extremely hard. Boone started leaning forward and before Arcade could react he felt Boone's lips on his. They were rough, and the kiss was a little hard; Arcade could tell Boone hasn't done this in a while. He bit Boone's lip slightly, that made Boone pull Arcade from his chair onto his lap.   
  


"Are you sure? We are pretty drunk?" Arcade asked.   
  


Boone gave a little smirk before grinding his hard on against Arcade's and nipping his neck leaving marks.   
  


"Yes, I want you" he said.   
  


His voice was deeper and Arcade could only nod stupidly, his mind fried a little from the mix of alcohol and lust. Arcade grabbed Boone's hand and they went into the Courier's room slamming the door shut before rapidly removing each other's clothes. Arcade stripped off his coat and shirt before just as quickly removing Boone's, Arcade licked a stripe up Boone's chest as he removed his shirt. Arcade stopped to nip lightly at the skin, Boone moaned deeply before pushing Arcade back and towards the bed. The bed hit the back of Arcade's knees and he fell with a slight grunt; Boone towered over him, which is strange for Arcade he was so used to being taller than the rest of the group; well other than Veronica when she is wearing the power armor Courier gave her. Boone bit Arcade's nipple lightly when he stopped moving lost in the picture of Boone over him. He hissed and moaned as Boone continued to nip and lick.   
  


"Fuck me, Boone. Before I take over" Arcade said.   
  


"I loved to see that."   
  


Boone was joking, but he was also seriously underestimating Arcade. Arcade gave a down right dirty smirk before flipping themselves, Boone's hat and glasses fell off landing on the bed. He looked completely destroyed right now, Arcade took off his glasses and took Boone's things putting them on the end table; he went into the drawer for the lube he assumed was there. He took a few packets from the box, there was also a box of condoms.   
  


"I swear she left these for us" Arcade said.   
  


"It's always good to be prepared," Boone laughed.

 

Arcade smiled before deciding this was taking too long and he needed to be filled now. Boone watched as Arcade opened a packet coating his fingers in the liquid, before Boone could comment Arcade began fingering himself open for Boone. Boone could only swear and let his head fall back on the pillow, he tilted his head to watch Arcade.   
  


"Going to cum before I even touch you?, I feel honored" Arcade said.   
  


He was panting as he finished preparing himself, Boone swore quickly as Arcade rolled the condom on him. He kissed Boone deeply before slowly seating himself on Boone, once he was full he stilled watching Boone breathed rapidly. Boone grasped Arcade's hips and tried to move him, groaning for any type of friction; Arcade sat up slowly before slamming back down, both moaned loudly.   
  


“Fuck you look so good, like you're made to ride my cock. Been thinking about this for a while,” Boone began mumbling praises to the ceiling.

 

Arcade stopped his movements to lean down catching Boone in a deep kiss as he grinds down taking Boone as deep as he can. Boone took Arcade in his hand and pumped as Arcade rocked back and forth. A few good pumps and Arcade was coming streaks across Boone's chest, Boone could feel Arcade tighten around him and came too. Arcade fell limp onto Boone, he grunted before nudging Arcade off. If asked Arcade would never admit he whispered at the loss of fullness, but Boone seemed to have heard something close to it.

 

“We need to clean up, I'll be right back,” Boone said.

  
Boone left the room while Arcade stayed motionless, waiting. When he came back he was holding a damp cloth, Boone gently kneeled on the bed beside Arcade and wiped up remaining lube and cum. Once he was finished Arcade pulled him into the bed. Boone grabbed the long abandoned blanket from the floor covering them from the cooling apartment. Boone felt Arcade's breathing settle as he fell asleep, Boone stayed up for a short time after before allowing himself to relax and follow Arcade's example.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is written I just need to edit it
> 
> http://garrusvakarianismyboo.tumblr.com/


End file.
